The Ones Who Are Forgotten
by SnowyNightsInSummerDays
Summary: Who truely notices the forgotten? Who stands up for them? Who would love someone that low? Transylvania has been through much pain in her life, but there is one person that makes it worth while. Prussia.  Pairings PrussiaxOC and other countries ahead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Beginning

_**Running and running farther away, away from those demons. I can hear their footsteps closing in behind me, trying to steal me away into their territory. Never could I stand to live with that Turkey or Hungary, both who seek out for me. There, the light, it's just at the end of the clouding trees. I reach out for it, and another hand takes hold of me and a voice calls out, "Come with me…"**_

"Hey, you there Transylvania?"

Startled, I sat right up wide awake. "I'm awake! Oh, it's just you Prussia."

"Who else has this awesome of a voice, of course it's me! Dozing off isn't a good idea when the meeting could end at any moment."

"True…" I knew that if Romania found me asleep, I sure would be in for another lecture later about how useless I am and just sleeping all the time. Looking around, I could see the other capitals of many countries attending the meeting. There's Moscow, Washington DC, Prussia of course, and others too. I was along with them, being the capital of Romania. Many people don't notice us; we're more of a shadow behind the country, supporting them when they need us. However, unlike Prussia, I am very quiet and shy. Usually I keep away from people and keep to myself, fearing to hurt others in some kind of way or them trying to hurt me because of my vulnerability.

Getting up, I started to wonder around the building, maybe find something to nibble on while at it. I noticed a presence behind me, and looked back.

"Why are you following me?"

Prussia smiled with his huge grin, "Make sure I don't miss anything awesome around this place, that's why! Kesesese."

I just rolled my eyes and continued along. However, I stopped in place and stood like a prey just before a predator. Up ahead was Turkey, looking straight at me. Memories of the past burned into my eyes; taking Prussia's hand I ran to the nearest closet and locked it shut. My breathing began to speed up, still gripping the door knob for dear life. Then, I felt familiar hands placed on top of mine.

"Heh, there's no need to be so flustered. As long as I'm near you, you don't need to fear that old man anymore."

Slowly, and blushing a little, I began to calm down and slowly opened the door again. Taking a quick peak, I look to either side. Coast cleared.

"Sorry about that, it's an old habit." Rubbing the back of my head and giving a shy smile.

"No need to fret, I understand." He gave me one of those rare smiles; the smile that he only shows to me.

"Transylvania, why weren't you there when I got out of the meeting?" Romania stomped over and took grab of my arm.

"I-I'm sorry, I was looking for something to snack on."

"Couldn't wait just 5 minutes? _Fir-ar_, why do I even still bother with you?" Dragging me along, we started back for the house. At the point, it's better to keep my mouth shut and let him rant on about me. Taking one last glance back, Prussia was no longer to be seen...

**A/N: ****Heyz :3 It's a slow start, I know, but it's in for a great story! ^^ (I hope…)**

**Any who; let me know what you think so far, no flaming unless it's a great help for my writing, any comments about using the wrong type of word for the language, and all of Hetalia does not belong to me! (If it was there would be a robot Prussia slave by now…) I only own Transylvania (my OC).**

**By the way, if you have any interest of seeing what she looks like or for future drawings of her, you can look on my Deviantart for updates and Journals. (xxSAD-RAINxx).**

**~~Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Attack**

After being lectured once again by Romania, I went up to my room and rested on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling, I started to think about the dream I had and wondered, 'Why would he be so kind to me...out of all the people, me?'  
>I needed to clear my head. So I got up and took out the violin that was resting in the corner. I remember Roderich teaching how to play for the first time, and taking a deep breath, I began to play.<br>The sounds of the violin flowed throughout the house, and I began to sway along with the familiar rhythm...

*knock*

I stopped playing and walked over to the door and opened it, "Ye-"  
>There, in front of me, was the last person I wanted to ever see. Turkey.<br>"Getting Romania out of the house wasn't that bad, but getting you alone like this is even better!" He walked forward to me, making me back up to the bed.  
>"Why are you here?"<br>"Don't think I didn't see you run away from me with that Prussian, but now you have nowhere to run now, haha!" Taking hold of my chin, he pressed a kiss against my lips and forced me onto the bed. I tried to push him off, but the amount of strength he has is much more than a small capital like me.  
>Getting yet a last say, and tears forming, I begged him to stop. "Please Turkey, don't mmm!"<br>Before I could finish the sentence he had gagged me with a piece of cloth and already began to tie up my arms and legs.  
>"Stop making such a fuss Transy, you know you always wanted this."<br>My heart was racing; I kept trying to do something to get this beast away from me. Anybody, please, help...

A small whisper formed in my head_**, 'Let me take over...I can make it all go away…'**__**  
><strong>_Turkey took off his shirt and began to kiss and leaves traces on my neck and shoulder.  
><em><strong>'Let me take over, you will never be able to see him again...fear him again...' <strong>_This voice...it started to take over me senses...my eyes began to fade...

*thunk*

Immediately I snapped out of it and saw the familiar albino punching the monster off of me.  
>"Good thing I ran into Romania and decided to check on you, Lacramioara..." He looked over to me, and I could see within his eyes was a hint of pain.<p>

"Well it's the Prussian to the rescue, che, you better watch yourself..." He got back up and charged at Prussia.  
>Without a flinch, he flowed along with the Turkish and threw him out of the window. "Well that was awesome, kesese."<br>I knew countries can't die from a fall like that, but it gave me so much more comfort that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.  
>"Now look at you, all pitiful and <em>nett<em> there..."  
>Prussia came over and untied the cloth then the one around my mouth last.<br>"Prussia...thank you…"  
>"What else did you expect from the awesome me!"<br>That made me blush and smile. If there was one person out there that could always make me smile was him.

"I'm back!" yelled Romania from downstairs.  
>I go up and headed down to him, along with Prussia following me.<br>"You need to work on your security system. Lacramioara was almost raped by Turkey here."  
>I blushed, hearing that from Prussia.<br>"Well it's not my fault she's such a weakling! If you want, start making her as strong as you are. Maybe then she could be useful for something." He walked off to his room and left the two of us in the hallway.  
>"Me, be as strong as the Prussia? That's not going to happen." I took a deep sigh and began to head back to my room.<br>"Hey wait," He took my hand to stop me. "I think that would be awesome to make you even stronger...but you could never be this awesome kesese!"

So it was decided, the great Prussia will train the weak Transylvania.

**A/N: Hello again! Let me know what you think so far, no flaming unless it's a great help for my writing, any comments about using the wrong type of word for the language, and all of Hetalia does not belong to me! (If it was there would be a robot Prussia slave by now…) I only own Transylvania (my OC) and the character Nations.**

**By the way, if you have any interest of seeing what she looks like or for future drawings of her, you can look on my Deviantart for updates and Journals. (xxSAD-RAINxx).**

**~~Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A Day With Prussia**

Just before Prussia had left the other day, him and I agreed on making me, the small Transylvania, strong like the great Prussia...if only.

At 7 in the morning, my alarm clock went off and I relentlessly turned it off and sat up.  
>"Why is he making me get up at this time, I hate being up so early."<br>Slowly I walked down the stairs and was enriched with a delicious smell. I knew Romania didn't know how to cook, or bother to wake up this early in the morning. I ran over to the kitchen and had to blink twice at the sight.  
>"Morning sleepy head!" Prussia was just putting the finishing touches on a plate of eggs and bacon with a variety of cut up fruit.<br>"Wow...thank you." I said smiling and sat down at the table. "Why are you making breakfast?" Better yet, how did you get in here?  
>"To start off a day of training starts with nutrition." He placed the plate in front of me and sat down. We both ate our breakfasts, too hungry at the time to say anything.<br>After we were done, I helped him clean up the dishes and went to get changed. He told me I need to wear light-weighted clothing instead of the usually dress I wear. The problem is though; it's hard to wear tight things when you're trying to hide your bust. I looked in my closet and put on a tank top with some shorts and put my hair up in a bun with a few strands still sticking out.  
>Going back downstairs, I headed outside and froze for a minute. Prussia was already starting to warm up by doing some sit-ups and pushups and only had a muscle shirt on. I could see each flex of his muscle, each breathe he took. He was...beautiful.<br>"Gah!" I shook my head, getting the thought out of my head. I ran over to him and asked, "So what exactly are we going to do?"  
>He got up and smiled, "The awesome me already set up a whole <em>Planen<em> for today. I'll lead you step by step, but sometimes I will just observe. For a start, we will run 2 miles."  
>"2 miles? I've never have ran that much in my life!"<br>"Better now than later, kesese."  
>We both began to run around various areas, and I always was a little behind him. After only 20 minutes, I started to get really winded.<br>"Hey...Prussia, slow down..."  
>He stopped his jogging, more like sprinting, and walked over."You're already that winded? Guess I do have a lot to work on with you. Nothing the awesome me can't handle though! We'll start something else here and continue running later."<br>I groaned, I was already regretting this. After I caught my breath, we began some punching exercises.  
>"First take a strong stance and have your hand in a fist on your hips. Then, you're going to punch out and make sure you snap the punch. Check your stance!"<br>I tried to follow and copy what he was doing but I always messed up something.  
>"Prussia, this isn't working out."<br>"Then I'll guide you." He came up behind me and first fixed my legs to the correct stance, dragging his fingers up and guiding them. Then, he moved his hands and arms next to mine and moved them in a punching motion. He was so close to me; his head right next to mine...his lips were so close...  
>"There you are bruder!"<br>I snapped out of my day dreaming and turned my head the other way to see Germany walking our way.  
>"Hey bruder, sorry I left so early," Prussia said while he walked over to Germany. "I'm training Transylvania here."<br>"It's nice to meet you Germany; you can just call me Mioara though." We shook hands and I smiled. He did resemble Prussia a little.  
>"Sorry to interrupt you, but there was an urgent meeting call and we have to go."<br>So Prussia and I said are goodbyes and I watched them go.  
>"Well that was different...<em>R<em>_ahat_! I better get back before Romania gets even more mad!"  
>I started running back to the house, knowing that it would take a good 10 minutes or so. My legs were already getting tired from the workout, so I stopped and leaned against the tree for a breathe.<br>"I found you Transy..."

I last recall a pair of strong hands consuming me.

Slowly getting my senses back, I looked around and soon recognized where I was. Next, I noticed that my hands were tied to the top of a bed and my legs chained together.  
>"What...what is this?"<br>"This is where I finally get to have you..."  
>Then IT crawled up to the bed. IT began to undress itself. IT was the monster I feared.<br>Turkey.

**A/N: ****Yo Yoo! Let me know what you think so far, no flaming unless it's a great help for my writing, any comments about using the wrong type of word for the language, and all of Hetalia does not belong to me! (If it was there would be a robot Prussia slave by now…) I only own Transylvania (my OC) **

**By the way, if you have any interest of seeing what she looks like or for future drawings of her, you can look on my Deviantart for updates and Journals. (xxSAD-RAINxx).**

**~~Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was in a nightmare.

Just 5 minutes ago I was with the awesome Prussia, then in a split second I'm about to be raped by Turkey. What did I do to deserve..?

"Turkey? You're insane!"  
>"Shh <em>ufaklık<em>, don't be making this more rough than it's already going to be." He started to take off his shirt and smashed a kiss onto my lips. At that point, I tried biting his lip and use my knee to hit his stomach. Bad choice.  
>"You <em>orospu<em>!"  
>He grabbed my throat, immediately my breathe left me and I started to squirm under him. He leaned down and started to caress and leave his marks amongst my collar bone then shoulder.<br>He began to ease up around my throat, seeing that I was getting very weak, but I know later there be a huge burse regardless  
>I gasped out, "Stop...please..."<br>"I've waited too long for this, no longer shall I wait. He ripped open my tank top and bra, I blushed deeply and looked away.

I froze as a static feeling pulse through me. I've been in this situation before...but where?

"AH!"  
>I snapped back into focus, feeling something sharp being bit down on one of my nipples. I peaked over and saw Turkey biting down hard and his other hand groping the other breast. Tears started to form and now I really tried to move away from him.<br>Slapping me across the face hard, he said, "Keep trying to move from me makes me even more angry, and the more angry I get the more rough I'll be!"  
>Then I felt a sharp pain to my side as he pressed now on it hard, keeping me in place. His tongue traveled down my stomach, feasting in all he can and ripped off my shorts.<br>"No...Don't..."

Again; the same feeling pulsed through me. Glimpses of a far off memory played in my head. It was now, but in a different time, and a different place...

Then I was brought back to the present when feeling something going into me. "Ahh...!"  
>My back arched from the unexpected pain. I close my eyes tightly and tried to ignore the pain.<br>"Come now Transy; confess that you like being fingered." He didn't show any mercy, his fingers roughly moving inside me, while caressing the inside of my thigh.  
>I bit down on my lip hard, holding in the moans.<p>

He took out his fingers, which were covered from the juices inside of me. I turned my head away, too embarrassed to even say anything anymore. Why did this man want me so badly?

"Lick it." Turkey moved up to me and put his fingers in my mouth, almost gagging me. I reluctantly licked his fingers, while having the urge to just throw up and die. He started to move his fingers more down my throat, and on impulse, I bit down in his fingers. In just a split second, I really regretted doing that.

"You're really getting it now!" He took out his fingers and quickly took his pants and boxers off. My eyes widen at the sight of his vital regions. No way was that going to go in me!

"Turkey, no!" With all the strength I had, I repeatedly tried to break the chains holding me down, forcing my hands to slide through the cuffs. The only thought that could go through my head was not having him put his vital regions inside me!

"Haha! What a pitiful sight this is!" He punched me in the stomach, causing my movement to stop while I tried to gasp for air. During that time, Turkey moved overtop on me and without any warning, he slammed his vital regions inside of me. All I could do was scream and cry. Each thrust into me was more and more brutal, while this monster just laughed and watched me suffer in pain. My screaming wouldn't stop, so he pressed another kiss onto my lips, causing me to go silent. When he tried to put his tongue into my mouth, he used his other hand to rub my clit and caused me to gasp and let him enter. He forced his tongue around mine, leaving no time for me to catch my breath. Eventually though, he broke off the kiss and sat up, still keeping himself inside me.

"Turkey…" I tried to speak, but I was trying so hard not to moan and my voice was sore enough from screaming. So, I pointed my middle finger at him, trying the best I can to insult him.

"Now that isn't lady like Transy, you should know better." He grinned and lifted both of my legs and put them around his neck. Stopping for a second, he took his vital regions out of me and I started to feel an immense amount of pain.

"Not there, ahh!" He shoved himself up into my ass, causing myself to scream out again in pain. Never had I been taken in the ass. But with the merciless Turkey, he just laughed and continued to pound into me. Then I finally remembered…

Back in the older times, when Turkey was the Ottoman Empire, I was being chased by many people. Romania had a lot on his hands already, so he didn't bother too much with me. While out adventuring in the new lands, I encountered him. He looked over, I couldn't see his expression due to the scarf and mask, but I did get a bad vibe from him. I started to walk away, but only to be stopped by him grabbing my arm tightly.

"Um…can I help you…?" I asked shyly, unaware of what this man was capable of. Why didn't I just run?

"You are Transylvania, no?" He asked in a thick accent. I nodded my head, "Yes, and can I ask who you are?"

"You don't know who I am? What a stupid girl. I am the infamous Ottoman Empire, and now that I know who you are you will be mine. Transy will become your new name, haha!"

My eyes widen. I remember Romania warning about this man and to avoid him at all cost. However, that warning was meaningless now due to the fact he was dragging me to his carriage.

"Wait, I'm sorry but I can't be yours. I already belong to Romania and I can never leave his side…"

"Well were just going to have to change that, wont we?" He laughed madly, and threw me into the carriage and stepped inside.

This was the first of many times I had been raped.

Coming back to the situation, I opened my eyes and looked at Turkey. He was too preoccupied to notice that I was staring at him. The faint voice inside of my head started to speak out again. It comforted me, saying it'll make this all go away. That he will never come back to hurt me.

'_**I promise you, you will never hear of him again…'  
><strong>_

A deep growl had escaped my mouth while this voice took over my senses. Before I had faded out, the last expression I saw from Turkey was fear.

From there, I only remember fading back in and was walking around a forest, cold and naked. My body was sore all over, and my legs felt like lead. The chains were still attached to my feet, so it made it harder to avoid the roots on the ground. Up ahead, there was a light. It made me smile and I started to run to it. Unfortunately, I failed to reach it. Just before I got close, I had tripped over an oversize rock and fell. Darkness once again consumed me…

**A/N: Intense w Let me know what you think so far, no flaming unless it's a great help for my writing, any comments about using the wrong type of word for the language, and all of Hetalia does not belong to me! (If it was there would be a robot Prussia slave by now…) I only own Transylvania (my OC) and the character Nations.**

**By the way, if you have any interest of seeing what she looks like or for future drawings of her, you can look on my Deviantart for updates and Journals.**

**~~Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ Smile for me**

Warmth. I felt warmth around me, and voices whispering. I heard my name, but it died down after that. I tried to remember how I got like this, where was I before? The memories were flowing back, there was pain. Rope was keeping me restraint. There was a man too with a thick accent. Who was he…? My eyes flew open and sat up in panic. The light blinded me and winced to get my vision back.

"Lacramiora, you're awake, that's a relief." I looked to my left and saw Canada with his capital, Ottawa.

You should lie down; you're still recovering from earlier." Ottawa helped me lie back down and placed a warm cloth on my head. I closed my eyes and began to remember everything up until I saw the fear on Turkey's face. What had happened to me?

"If you're wondering what happened, I'm sure you know that Turkey attacked you." I looked at Canada and nodded. He continued, "We heard something fall outside in the back of our house and Ottawa went to investigate. He said he saw you lying on the ground with no clothes and burse up badly. Also there were tattoo marks on your body that were fading away. Does that help at all?"

Tattoo marks? I looked at my arms and didn't see anything. "The injury part rings a bell, but I don't recall any tattoos."

Ottawa said, "I do remember seeing those tattoos before, but it was such a long time ago. I'll take some re-"

"Where is she?" The door opened with a strong force and Romania stepping in, he's face all flushed from running and worry.

I sat up slowly and waved, "Hey, I'm sorry Rom-"

"What happened to you? I was late for that meeting and looked all over and then I got a phone call from Canada saying you were hurt!" He walked closer and I looked in the other direction and blushed slightly. Softly I spoke, "When Prussia left with Germany, I started running back to the house. However, Turkey got a hold of me and dragged me to his place. He…he…" I covered my face and began to shake. I was disgusted with myself. How could I let that man take advantage of me like that? Romania held my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"Tell me. What did he do to you?" By instinct, I knew I had to say it being as part of his country.

The words slipped out of my mouth, "He tied me to the bed and began to rape me. A voice called out to me and took over my body. When I woke up I was wondering the forests lost, then fell and was unconscious till now."

Romania let go of my shoulders and looked the other way. I could tell that his body was vibrating with anger and disgust from that man. "Dammit!" He slammed a punch against the wall and stayed there frozen while trying to calm down.

"Romania…?" He didn't respond and stormed out of the room. I watched him leave and was deeply worried about him. Canada took my hand and reassured he would be fine. "He's not the type to get angry over something for too long anyways. Are you still in pain?"

"No, I feel much better now thanks." My stomach growled in protest, saying I needed some food before doing anything else. I laughed shakily and apologized.

"No need to apologized, I'll make something up for you in the kitchen." Canada smiled and left the room with Ottawa. He reminded me of a thought I had. We capitals should be staying with our countries like a shadow. That's all we were in this world, just a shadow. I sighed and got out of the bed slowly. I was wearing some nightgown that had light Canadian leave pattern on it. What else did I expect? I walked out of the room and looked around for Romania. I knew he was still here; I could since the presence of him. I walked into the living room and saw him hunched over with his hands covering his face. Silently I walked and sat down beside him. He looked up to me and I smiled in comfort.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I am getting a bit stronger…slowly."

"That's beside the point; Turkey has been trying to get a hold of you for too long. It's time we went to war with him." My eyes widen, go to war against Turkey? There's no way a country like us can face him.

"How would we be able to do that?" Romania looked ahead of him and sighs deeply.

"I will put together another conference meeting with the countries except those allied with Turkey and asked for support in getting his mind screwed on right. Maybe even steal some of his land along the way." I thought over it for a little. I knew that a lot of people tried not to mess with Turkey for many feared him. However, if many went against him there may be a chance for victory.

"I guess we could give it a try…but it's still really risky. I don't want people hurt just because of me."

"Stupid girl, I don't want to lose my capital against some ass like him. It would cause a lot of chaos and I don't want to deal with that right now." I smiled, knowing Romania deep DEEP inside did care about me; he was just showing that he didn't. We both smell something very tempting coming from the kitchen and saw Ottawa walk over.

"The food is ready, come to the kitchen to have some." We followed him to the kitchen and saw Canada placing some Poutineonto some plates. The food smelled delicious and we took our plates and sat down at the table. I took some bites of the food and smiled in bliss. "This is really good, where did you learn to cook so well?"

Canada smiled shyly, "A lot of practice I suppose."

I continue eating, and began to wonder about other things. I wondered how Prussia was doing, or even if knew what had happened to me. I suppose I would have to see him soon too for more training. I smiled at that thought; it was so nice that he was helping me get stronger even though it's a lost cause.

I heard Romania's phone go off and looked at a text. "We should head back, there's another meeting planned soon." I nodded my head and got up.

"Thanks so much for everything."I bowed my head in thanks.

"Oh it was nothing, just be more careful out there." Canada waved goodbye and Ottawa escorted us to the front door. "I will look into some research if I can find anything on what happened with you."

"That would be great, thank you." We left the house and got in Romania's car. The drive back was silent except the soft mumbles coming from the radio. I watched the world outside the window and let my mind wonder. I concentrated hard to remember what happened when I blacked out, and why the great Turkey actually showed fear in front of me…

"Transylvania!" I snapped out of my trance and realized we were back at the house. "Stop day dreamer, you need to get ready for the meeting later tonight and I don't want you zoning out and being taken away again by some nut crack."

"Sorry…" I got out of the car then noticed that there was another car in the drive way. "Was someone else here earlier?"

Romania shook his head and started walking inside. He noticed that the door was already unlocked and carefully walked in. On the stairs Prussia was sitting down and seemed really worried and antsy. He looked over to me and smiled. "There you are! I've been waiting here for hours!"

"How the hell did you get in my house Prussia?" Exclaimed Romania as Prussia got up and walked over.

"A few door locks isn't that hard of a task for someone like me. I did say you needed a better security system, kesesese." Romania sighed in frustration and shook his head. I asked, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"You were late for training, so when I came here to drag you out there wasn't anyone home. I broke in and decided I would wait for you guys to head back. The question is, what happened to you and why are you wearing a nightgown with Canadian flags on it?"

I just remembered what I was wearing and blushed slightly. "Um…good question…"

"Go on ahead; I'll tell Prussia about it and see if he can get Germany to be our ally." I nodded my head and walked up stairs quickly, wishing that the nightgown wasn't too see-through. I heard vibrations of their voices downstairs while I picked out a different outfit. A small smirk grew on my face, 'He was worried about me and waited till I came back…' It's a nice refresher to know that someone still cares for someone as weak as me. I jumped as I heard a loud smash down stairs. I quickly got dress into some Lolita like dress and ran back down stairs to see what happened. "Are yo-"

My eyes widen and I felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me tightly. I recognized the scent coming from his chest and released it was Prussia holding me tightly and rested his head on my head.

"I am so sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't be there…to protect you…" I listen to the words, and it took a moment before I could fully process what he was saying. I smiled softly and wrap my arms around him.

"It's ok…the thought that you still worried where I was is enough for me." I looked up at him and shown him that everything was ok with a smile. He looked back and smiled lightly.

"If it's any help, I will be sure to convince Germany with becoming allies and fighting back Turkey."

"That's great! Thank you so much." That made me very happy…but worried. He would have to danger himself against that man and the other allies.

"Of course, you still will have to train, the awesome me isn't giving up just yet on you." I pursed my lips and groans slightly. He laughed and began to walk to the door, "I'll see you later at the meeting Luna." He left and I watched him go into the car.

Luna…I like it.

**A/N: Aww, Prussia and Luna, sitting in a tr-**

**Romania:*smacks me across the head* enough with that…**

**Well then Mr. Grumpy. =3=**

**Any who, let me know whatcha think or if I failed at it completely X3 No flaming unless it will help my work strongly and I don't own Hetalia, Prussia, Romania etc., only Transylvania(my OC) and the other random peeps.**

**Ottawa: I'm a random peep?*eyes tear up* **

**Don't cry! You still will play a major role later*hug***

**Thanksss!**


End file.
